GHѺST WHISPERER: The Rising of the Underworld
by Crazy About Survivor
Summary: Melinda has suffered greatly since the death of Jim. But with the new baby on the way, Melinda's gift starts to go weird. Melinda is given a chance from an angel to save Jim.But once she accepts, the balance between good and evil tips.The Underworld rises
1. Chapter 1: A Quake To Shake The Night

_**readers note**_: This is my first attempt at writing a story for one of my favorite shows Ghost Whisperer. Please tell me how you think it is, and hopefully you will follow along in the story! Enjoy :)

**GHѺST WHISPERER**

**The Rising of The Underworld **

Chapter 1

"A Quake To Shake The Night"

Three and a half years ago, Melinda Gordon and her husband Jim had have the peaceful life they have always wanted. Melinda had her best friend Andrea, and Jim was one of the town's medics. Melinda and Andrea opened up an antique store downtown. But Melinda's dream to start a business, a family, get away from her calling, crumbled when she stepped foot in the most active town for the earth bound spirits. Melinda's gift to see earthbound spirits and be able to communicate with them has put the lives of her friends, husband, and Melinda's new baby in danger. After the death of her wonderful friend Andrea, Melinda met a new friend named Delia and now Delia is her new business partner. Along the way, Melinda met Professor Rick Payne. During her life in Grandview, she struggles to live the life she has always wanted and to balance it with her life saving earth bounds. Melinda then discovers the truth of what lies beneath the earth of Grandview, a sunken town that once lived where Grandview stands. Melinda ventures into the dangerous town a long ago relative from the start of Melinda's family, Tessa. Tessa's ghost warns Melinda about the demonic ghost the live in the Underworld, but Melinda refuses to back away on what's right. Melinda leaves the sunken town because she is not strong enough for the challenge against evil. Later on, the death of Jim and the departure of Payne, shocks and emotionally damages Melinda. But with the new rising threat from beneath Grandview, and a baby inside Melinda that is messing up Melinda's gift, Grandview is in for a big surprise as the increasingly stronger evil force underground tried to break through on to earth, stopping at nothing until he kills Melinda.

Present time:

Melinda looked out her kitchen window, hopping that she would see Jim. These few weeks without him have really affected Melinda physically and emotionally. Delia walked in with some coffee from the Village java and handed it to Melinda. Delia sat down beside her and tried to comfort her.

"Don't worry Melinda, I know it's hard right now, but I promise you it will get better" Delia promised. Melinda faced Delia and placed her coffee on the side table beside them.

"It's not that, well it is too, but also, if we have never moved to Grandview, he wouldn't of been dead, Andrea wouldn't have died and this is all because I forced him too" Melinda said with a tear falling down her cheek. Delia hugged her and sat back down. Delia sipped her coffee and handed Melinda's hers again and folded her hands on her lap.

"There's nothing that a double hazel-chocolate molten coffee can't heal" Said Delia. Melinda smiled and touched her own stomach lightly. She smiled and looked off into the distance.

"She's in there, growing, being brought into this world in nine months to only die in the years to come. The world is a dangerous place Delia; I don't know what I am bringing this baby into and how I am supposed to protect her. Well yeah, it's been really helpful that Eli has been helping out, but I need a break" said Melinda. Delia was speechless; she herself had her own kid. She would never know how to live her life anymore if Ned died. Delia has always been a little sceptical about Melinda's seeing ghost thingy, but she was willing to believe her friend. No one has experienced what Delia has experienced, this last year. Delia was ready to believe.

Melinda got up and opened her fridge for some food. She grabbed out a bag of lettuce and placed it all in a wooden bowl on her counter.

"You staying for dinner?" Asked Melinda. Delia grabbed her bags and coat and walked up to her.

"I think I might make a rain check, as much as I love crunchy greens, I promised Ned I would make him some dinner tonight, it's a kid thing, you will understand" Delia said.

"Alright, I guess I can eat all this by myself" Melinda said. Delia smiled and blew her a kiss.

"Okay, well, I guess I will see you tomorrow, give me a ring if you need anything" Delia offered. She walked out of Melinda's home and Melinda continued to rip pieces of lettuce into the bowl.

Delia decided that she would catch some fresh air while she walked home, so she took the longer route. Delia thought of what happened to Jim, and how Melinda was trying to deal with the pain. She also thought that Melinda needed some sassy, up-lifting sarcasm from the man who left them all, Payne. Delia continued to walk down the side walk until she started to feel the ground shake. Black birds flew out of the trees around her and created a flock in the midnight sky. Delia fell to the ground and crawled to the nearest tree for support. Delia could feel it, all around her. The earth cracking beneath Grandview, something wanting to swallow her and all the residents of Grandview. Something other worldly wants out, and wants Melinda and her baby.

Melinda used the counter to hold on to so she wouldn't damage the baby. She quickly tried to catch all the breaking glasses that were falling out of the cabinets. Melinda ran to the front door and opened it up. She noticed all the hands of desperate spirits trying to get out of the underworld, that were in need of help. Melinda tried to think as fast as she could. She looked at the ghosts walking towards her. All evil spirits who wanted Melinda and her baby dead.

"Get out of here, you are not welcome!" yelled Melinda. Melinda tried to rub her eyes and open them to see nothing, but they all still stared at her with their red eyes. Melinda had nothing else to think of except that she needed to go back to the sunken church and free all those spirits and stop the rising threat that may destroy Grandview on its task to kill Melinda and her baby.

What Melinda and the citizens of Grandview weren't aware of, was that in a couple of days, many will die and the balance between good and evil will tip. It is up to Melinda to stop this from happening and to save her friends before anything happens to them or anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2: Delia's Encounter

**_Readers note: _**Hi! This is my second chapter, I just wanted to say that I own the plot line to this story, and this has nothing to do with the current season on right now. Jim's ghost has not gone into the body of Sam. Jim is still an earthbound. Hopefully there is no confusion; this is my own story picking up from Jim's death in season 4.

**GHѺST WHISPERER**

**The Rising of the Underworld **

Chapter 2

"Delia's Encounter"

The next morning Delia opened the shop because Melinda called in saying she was going to be late. Delia had been opening the shop up for the past week by herself. Melinda has been really struggling with the lost of Jim, which Delia would understand. She walked up to the store and unlocked the door and walked in. While she was closing the door, she saw the reflection on people gathering around the towns square. Delia pulled the keys out of the lock and closed the door. She flipped over the sign to let people know it was open.

Delia walked behind the counter, placed her purse under the counter and stood up. She looked around the store, for wrongly placed items on shelf's, and boxes that needed crushing. Yes, mornings were slow for Delia, especially since Melinda has been coming in late to work. She missed having someone to talk to every morning. She missed walking out with her to go get their morning coffees. Delia missed her friend, and it hurt her too that she was sad.

Last night's little shake scared Delia. It made her feel that someone was watching her. She looked behind her shoulder, but no one was there. "Get a grip" Delia said to herself. She wondered around the store and looked for things that needed to be clean. Delia the heard the bell to their front door ring at the entrance and she quickly turned around.

"Good Morning, if you need my help for something, I will gladly help you" said Delia as she faced the door. But no one was there; no one was standing at the door. The door seemed to have opened up by its self. Delia wondered if it was a ghost for one second, but she totally denied that after she walked over the close the door. Delia had been giving some thought to the whole ghost deal and thought that she would take that into consideration. Delia tried to speak to see if it was an actual ghost that walked into their store.

"If someone's there, can you tell me?" Asked Delia. Nothing happened. Delia let out a little giggle and smiled. She grabbed a box and brought it too the basement of the store. She saw the bordered up underground tunnel to the sunken town and she felt a chill go down her spine. Delia dropped the box into the recycling and left the basement. Once she left the basement she walked up the stairs and behind the counter. What Delia didn't know was that a ghost was watching her. The ghost watched her closely, it wanted Delia. Delia walked right through the ghost and she felt the chill go down her spine again.

"Are you there?" Asked Delia to the ghost. The ghost made a noise coming from behind Delia. Delia quickly turned around and looked for a person to be standing there, but no one was there. She looked in front of her again and shook her head.

"It's nothing Delia, come on!" Delia said to herself. Delia thought of things she had to do today. Buy school stuff for Ned tonight, make dinner, and do laundry. Yes, Delia's day was full of things to do. Delia had so much work that she had no time to communicate with a fake ghost. Ghosts weren't even real Delia tried to comfort herself with everyday. But Delia was wrong, she knew she was wrong, but she liked to believe that she was right. Delia felt the chill again, she wanted to run out of the store to grab Melinda, but she couldn't move. Something was holding her down. She then felt breathing on her neck. She felt hands slowly making their way down her arms. Delia was touched by some powerful ghost to be actually touched by one. Delia started to get nervous, she was totally scared.

Delia tried to make a run for it, but the force was too powerful. She then heard whispers around her.

"Melinda....Melinda.....Melinda, give her to me" Said the voice. Delia shook out of the grip and made a run to the counter to get to the phone. The ghost moved a create in front of Delia and she tripped over it and fell down the wooden stairs of the basement. Delia smacked down on the cement ground and she was knocked out.

Meanwhile, Melinda got out of her car and noticed all the people running to the towns square. She looked at the shop "Same as it never was" and she saw the open sign. She smiled that Delia came in early and opened it up. Melinda ran to the middle of the town and tried to see what everyone was looking at. Melinda pushed people out of the way and noticed something really big, really really big. Melinda stood there shocked.

With Delia knocked out in the basement and the danger that threatens Grandview, will Melinda be able to pull it together to help her friends, town, and baby?


	3. Chapter 3: Descended From the Light

_**Readers note**_: Thanks for the reviews so far!! I hope you enjoy this story. I am hoping to make three parts to this story... I am sure to update everyday with one chapter at least or more depends :)

**GHѺST WHISPERER**

**The Rising of the Underworld **

Chapter 3

"Descended From the Light"

Melinda tried to see what everyone else was looking at in the middle of town square. Delia had just opened the store and Melinda had a little time to investigate the scene. Melinda asked people if she can get through and walked up to the gigantic crack that was in the middle of Grandview. The crack in the earth scattered to Village Java. Melinda noticed all the workers trying to investigate the scene. Melinda walked towards the coffee shop and entered in. From here, Melinda had flash backs of her and Andrea drinking coffee. The fun girl times they had before she died from the air plane crash. Andrea was a really good friend; she is even saving a seat for Melinda up in the light. Yes, Andrea was Melinda's best friend, but Delia has been there for her too, Delia was also a really good friend. Melinda needed friends at a time like this. She needs to be comforted since her husband died. Jim was the love of her life; Jim was also the father of her baby.

Melinda walked up to the counter and took her order to go.

"Hi, could I have too double mocha coffees please!" Melinda said in a cheerful mood. The woman grabbed the two coffees once they were done and placed them in front of Melinda.

"You seem awful cheery today" said Roxanne who gave her the change. Melinda smiled and fixed her hair.

"How are you holding up? Jim was a very special person to this town" Said Roxanne. Melinda giggled and smelt the beautiful smell of mocha coffees.

"I'm trying this new thing, when I always act cheerful" Said Melinda. Roxanne laughed and handed her two napkins.

"Ouu, I bought that lamp from your store the other day, its working great!" said Roxanne. Melinda smiled and waved bye as she left the store. Melinda walked down the steps of the Village Java and noticed that the crack was getting bigger. Melinda looked closely and noticed that the crack started to race its way to her store with Delia in it. Melinda dropped the coffees and ran to her store. Everyone stood there, staring at Melinda as she ran to save her friend. Melinda ran into the store and the cracking stopped. She looked outside and realized that the crack didn't even spread; it was still in the same spot.

"Delia!" yelled Melinda. She looked everywhere for Delia, then she heard a moan coming from the basement. Melinda pushed the wooden crate away from the stairs and saw Delia lying down on the cement with a broken arm. Melinda ran down the stairs and helped Delia up to the top.

"What happened?" Melinda asked. Delia brushed the dirt off her face and moved her arm so that it was resting on her leg.

"I opened to store when you asked me too and I walked in. I noticed all the people surrounding that area beside Village Java so I started to crush some boxes. Then I heard something Melinda. At first I thought it was a ghost, but then I felt a breeze, so I just figured it was the wind. But Melinda, someone was asking for you, and didn't let me go out of their grip. So they moved the crate in front of me and I fell down the stairs because I refused to give you to them" Delia explained.

Then the cracking noise happened again. The store started to shake and Melinda held tight to Delia, the two girls both screamed and the store caved in. All the people watched as Melinda's store crashed into the ground. Melinda and Delia were both dead.

Melinda woke up from her dream, while she was lying on her bed. She rubbed her forehead and looked beside her. No one was there, empty. Jim's death had made Melinda been having these dreams, but she didn't know what they meant. Melinda walked down to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. She chugged it down as fast as she could, once she finished, she took a deep breath. Melinda called Delia to make sure she was okay.

Delia answered the phone with a tired hello and Melinda answered back.

"Delia, it's me, Melinda, I was just checking in, seeing if you were okay" Melinda said. Delia moved in her bed to position herself comfortably so she can talk on the phone.

"Melinda, did you have that dream again?" asked Delia. Melinda answered with a faint yes and Delia shook her head.

"This has been the fourth night you had this dream, this week. You need to get your rest" Delia said. Melinda shook her head and drank more of her water.

"It's not that I'm not getting enough sleep, it's that this dream seems so real, like it's going to happen, or already happened" Melinda explained. Melinda knew if Jim were here, she wouldn't have to call Delia for comfort. Delia smiled and turned on her lamp.

"Look Melinda, get some rest and I am glad you called me, I want you to go to sleep and we will talk about this in the morning" said Delia. Melinda cleared her throat and smiled.

"It's hard without Jim there" Melinda said. Delia answered back.

"I know, talk to you tomorrow, goodnight, and sweet dreams" giggled Delia. Melinda replied back and hanged up the phone.

Melinda walked up the stairs of her house, turned off her bedroom lights and went back into her bed. She looked out the window where the trees created shadows of hands climbing her walls. The moon provided a beautiful glow in Melinda's room. Melinda could feel the midnight breeze that came in from her window, softly caressing her body. The moon's light seemed to get bigger and bigger and bigger, until it was this beautiful bright glow. Melinda got out of her bed and noticed a figure standing in front of the light. She touched the hand of the figure and Melinda walked into the light.

Melinda opened her eyes and noticed she was standing in the Grandview graveyard. Melinda walked around for a bit. Her dress flowed with the wind and she walked up and down the walkways of the graveyard. She tried to find that beautiful light with the woman standing in front of it. Melinda smelt the scent of jasmines and roses, a familiar scent that she has long ago smelt. Melinda remembered exactly whose scent it belonged too.

"Melinda, long time, no talk" said a voice. Melinda smiled and quickly turned around.

"Andrea!" yelled Melinda. Melinda was able to hug Andrea, even though she was a ghost, actually, angel. Andre and Melinda hugged for a long time and Melinda couldn't get over the fact that she was seeing and touching her friend once more.

"You're a ghost, how can I feel you?" asked Melinda. Andrea smiled and sat down with Melinda under one of the willow trees.

"I am angel, an angel with a gift to you Melinda" said Andrea. Melinda smiled and couldn't believe she was actually speaking to an angel.

"I descended from the heavens with a message from the big guy up stairs" said Andrea. Melinda rubbed a tear coming down her cheek and turned to face Andrea.

"Since all the wonderful work you have been doing for God, he has given you a gift, a gift that shall not be toyed" said Andrea.

"A gift?" asked Melinda.

"All those nights you cried to get Jim back, all those long nights you couldn't sleep after his death. He has decided to award you for the path you have chosen. They have granted you the gift of rebirth. God has given you the chance to bring back Jim!" said Andrea.

Melinda jumped into the air with excitement and said she would do anything.

"But there is a consequence, if this ever gets out to those who dwell beneath us, the balance between good and evil will tip and the lives of everyone in Grandview, including you and your baby, will be in grave danger." said Andrea. Melinda looked nervous and shook her head.

"Why? What's going to happen?" asked Melinda.

"Death will sweep the earth and the underworld will rise from the roots of Grandview and good as we know it, will be destroyed." Andrea said. Melinda didn't know what to say.

"So this is your choice, save Jim from his death and keep secret of what happened tonight, or live in the world he died in" said Andrea. Melinda knew what she was going to choose.

"I want him back Andrea, please" said Melinda. Andrea smiled.

"He misses you" Andrea said.

"Every day he misses you even more" said Andrea. Melinda started to cry, she needed to see him.

"What about you Andrea, will I ever see you again?" asked Melinda.

"For your sake, you better hope you don't" said Andrea. The two girls hugged for one last time and Melinda and Andrea joined hands.

"Bye Melinda" said Andrea. Melinda could feel the world around her change and Andrea touched Melinda on the head and the bright light covered everywhere.

Melinda woke up the next morning and opened her eyes. She turned around quickly and noticed that Jim was sleeping beside her.

"Jim?" questioned Melinda. Jim woke up and smiled.

"Is something wrong?" Jim said.

Melinda hugged Jim tightly and realized that the day Jim died had never happened, this couldn't off been a better day.

_Melinda and Jim were in for a big surprise, because when something slips out of the mouth of Melinda, the world as we know it will tip, the balance will tip and Grandview will be hell on earth!_


	4. Chapter 4: A Large Price to Pay

_**Readers Note: **_Hi Readers, I am so happy with all the reviews, I just have a suggestion! I would love if people gave me ideas, and If I think they will work with the story, I would for sure add them in and include your name in the chapter at the end thanking you! :) thanks guys R&R please :):):):)

**GH****Ѻ****ST WHISPERE****R**

**The Rising of the Underworld **

Chapter 4

"The Large Price to Pay"

Melinda touched his face and he slowly caressed her arms. Having Jim back in her arms really made her feel much better. Nothing could ruin this moment for her, nothing. Jim moved her hair back, she felt this tingle go through her body and it gave her Goosebumps. Melinda felt complete in his arms. Jim stared into her eyes as she did as well to his own. She smiled and kissed his hands.

Melinda could remember everything that happened. Time as we know it altered for Melinda so she could have Jim again. Melinda knew this was a precious gift, but Delia and everyone else's minds were altered in the change. Melinda felt a little bad that they had to have their minds erased. Since Payne's departure from Grandview, her life has been going down-hill. The haunting dreams that she has been receiving every night, her gift failing her when she needs it most. The baby was in danger everyday from evil that surrounded them. The Underworld was acting up and it was up to Melinda to stop it.

But not now, Melinda was having her moment with her husband. The baby she had in her wasn't aware to Jim. She has yet to tell him about the baby girl in her. Delia has often asked her how she knew that the baby was a girl, but Melinda knew. Melinda didn't know how she knew but something was just right when she said that she was a girl. Melinda still didn't have any names for the little girl living inside of her.

Melinda stopped thinking and looked at her husband who gazed into her eyes on this spring morning. Melinda smiled and was lost in his eyes. _Those beautiful eyes are mine._ Melinda thought in her mind. Melinda couldn't get enough of Jim. She hasn't seen him in weeks, and to feel as lonely as she did those weeks, it's a surprise she stills had the strength to communicate with human beings at least.

Jim and Melinda finished their little touching moment and Jim got up.

"Do you want some breakfast?" asked Jim. Melinda fell back down on the soft, white bed, and stretched her arms and legs.

"Ouu, that sounds yummy, yes, I think I might have something mildly crunchy, with a hint of disgusting!" Melinda said. Jim giggles and walked down the stairs.

"Got it! Crunchy and disgusting, coming up!" Jim yelled up stairs. Melinda stretched some more on the bed and picked up the phone to call Delia. Melinda waited for an answer and rolled the phone cords around her fingers.

"Hi! Morning Delia!" Melinda answered. Melinda heard sniffing on the other end. Melinda looked confused and didn't know what to say.

"Are you okay?" asked Melinda. The person on the other end answered after a long minute.

"Melinda, is that you?" asked Delia. Melinda smiled and answered back.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" asked Melinda. Delia rubbed her nose and coughed a bit.

"Something happened last night, and, um, Ned was hit by a car" Delia said. Melinda's heart dropped from the news she received. Melinda couldn't think straight. Something about what Andrea said that made Melinda to start to think. At the rebirth of another is in need of an exchange. Ned's life was taken because she wanted Jim back. Melinda was totally feeling guilty for the thing she just did.

"Delia, I can't believe it" Melinda said. Delia waited for a bit to answer.

"He's in the hospital in a coma, and the doctors say it's probably a couple days until he, you know" Delia said. Melinda started to shake her leg faster and faster. She was given the gift to get Jim back, but has to suffer extreme guilt. She thought that wasn't fair. Melinda said Bye to Delia and walked down stairs to the breakfast the Jim made. Jim noticed that Melinda was tearing a bit and tried to ask what happened.

"I just talked to Delia and Ned was hit by a car and is in a coma, the doctors say he only has a couple more days left" Melinda cried. Jim walked up to her and hugged her. He didn't know what the world has come too.

"Did they catch the person who did it?" asked Jim. Melinda shook her head.

"Delia didn't tell me" Melinda told him. She sat down at the dinner table and started to eat her breakfast. But Melinda started to feel sick to her stomach. _Why would God do this to me? _

Melinda's now great day turned into hell from just one phone call.

"What have I done?" asked Melinda to herself. Jim walked over and said he heard her.

"What do you mean, what have I done?" asked Jim. Melinda rubbed a tear off her cheek and smiled.

"I mean, what has happened, I feel guilty for some reason" Melinda coolly lied. Jim kissed her on the head and smiled.

"Things happen, now, I'm not excusing what happened to Ned, but you shouldn't feel guilty. The big guy upstairs has a master design for this world, and I guess for the greater good, that was supposed to happen" said Jim.

"Even though it's suffering and he's dying" said Jim. Melinda hugged him and looked off into the distance.

"Yeah, a master plan, that I altered and now destroyed the life of another, Andrea warned me, but I was selfish" Said Melinda to herself. She kissed Jim and told him that she was going to the hospital to bring Delia something to eat and drink from Village Java.

Melinda realized that she made a mistake in taking Jim over her friends. Jim made her realize something else, God has a master plan, but Melinda changed it and denied the natural order of things, why would God give her this chance, if it destroys the order of things.

Maybe Melinda should consider that Andrea wasn't who she was......


	5. Chapter 5: Where the Shadows Linger

_**Readers Note: **_Hi readers, OMG! I am so happy with all the reply's I am receiving! I will keep updating everyday! Enjoy R&R please :)

**GH****Ѻ****ST WHISPERE****R**

**The Rising of the Underworld **

Chapter 5

"Where the Shadows Linger"

Melinda stepped out of her car and shut it behind her. She put her purse around her shoulder and waited for a second. She could feel this pain in her, moving. She started to get nervous, was the baby hurt? Melinda leaned against her car and stood there placing her hand on her stomach. Something was wrong with her little girl. What else could Melinda go through, she has already suffered enough. The guilt of Ned's injury has given her a push away from her sanity, but now, the baby could possibly die.

Melinda had to hang on, she couldn't feel her legs, pain increased all over her. Melinda then dropped to the ground in extreme pain. People gathered around her and called doctors. All Melinda could see was people spinning around and round but she couldn't focus on one. But then she noticed one figure that was not spinning, staring at her, with his red eyes. Melinda tried to focus more, but the pain and the dizziness was too much for Melinda. Melinda faced the fear that she might lose her baby. Melinda hit her head on the ground and gave up on trying getting up. People around the hospital called doctors and Melinda was brought into the hospital.

2 hours later Melinda woke up on the hospital bed and she rubbed her eyes. Delia stood over her, watching to see if she was waking up. Jim waited in the waiting room as well. The doctor came walking in with a clipboard and flipped a page over. Jim touched her head lightly and tried to comfort her in the time of fear and pain. Delia sat down and asked what the doctor found. The doctor walked over to Melinda and told her what they have found.

"Melinda, you're perfectly fine, we found nothing wrong without or your baby" said the doctor. Melinda had a tear fall down her cheek as she looked at Jim who just found out she was pregnant.

"Jim, wait!" Melinda said. Jim walked out of the room and Delia ran out with him. Delia knew that she had to try and help Jim through this while Melinda was resting. Delia has known about Melinda's baby secret, but Melinda made a mistake, a big mistake. She never told Jim, because she was waiting for the right time.

"Jim! Wait, hold on once second!" said Delia. Jim slowed down and slowly turned around. Delia tried to explain for Melinda, because Jim didn't want to talk to her.

"Listen Jim, Melinda wanted to tell you, in fact she was going to tell you today, she was waiting because it was getting busy in the other world" Said Delia whispering. Jim looked at Delia and folded his arms. He still couldn't believe that Melinda would hide this for a while after she found this out.

"Delia how's Ned?" asked Jim. Delia used a napkin she found in her pocket to rub the tears that were coming down.

"It doesn't look good. He also has a newly formed blood clot, and not it's making its way up to his heart" Delia said.

"They have to perform a quick surgery now. They are operating on him as we speak" said Delia. Jim hugged her as she cried a little more.

"It seems that the world has suddenly changed, you know? People I love are getting hurt and evil is somehow erupting beneath us" said Delia.

Jim looked into the room where Melinda was crying and he walked in with Delia. Melinda got out of the bed and put her jacket on.

"Jim, I am so sorry" Apologized Melinda. Jim smiled and hugged her.

"We are having a baby!!!" yelled Jim. He picked up Melinda gently and swung her around. Melinda thought of a moment of happiness for once in a long time. Delia smiled and walked to Ned's room. Melinda followed her and Jim came along.

Melinda walked down the halls and noticed a dark shadow watching over people in the hospital. These weren't normal shadows and it wasn't their own shadows. Melinda couldn't put it all in her head. Something was wrong about these shadows. Melinda grabbed her cell phone and went onto the internet; she searched up "shadows" on the search engine and read what mythology would say about shadows.

_Lingering Shadows: ~these nasty shadows are demonic forces that are foreboding death in the near future. People who can see the shadows have a warning that those people with shadows will die soon from a supernatural cause._

Melinda dropped her phone on the ground. She noticed that most of the people in the hospital had shadows above them. How could Melinda see these? She doesn't have this gift too. Melinda ran to Delia who had nothing over her head. She sighed in relief that Delia was fine. Melinda saw Jim walk towards her and from there Melinda had her chance to see Jim's fate. Melinda looked at Jim and noticed that he didn't have a lingering shadow.

Melinda sat down and was in complete relief. Melinda explained to Delia and Jim about what she was feeling and seeing. Something big was coming to Grandview and all those innocents will die if Melinda doesn't stop it.

She looked into Ned's room and noticed a cloud above him. Melinda backed away and dropped her purse.

"Melinda, no, please no!" Delia said. Melinda hugged Delia and tried to comfort her. Ned's heart beat flat lined.

beep.. beep....beep.............................................................................................................

Evil has is wining!


	6. Chapter 6: In The World of Payne

**GH****Ѻ****ST WHISPERE****R**

**The Rising of the Underworld **

Chapter 6

"In The World of Payne"

Professor Payne listened to the radio while he cleaned his hotel room up. All the books he had packed from leaving Grandview had gathered dust from the "Not using them". Payne felt useless, more than he has ever in his life. Since Payne left Grandview he was wanted to come back and help Melinda with her ghostly problems. The death of Payne's wife damaged him in a way that now he feels lonely all the time. He has no one to talk too at this time because since he left Grandview, he has been in this nasty hotel room that costs him a pretty penny every day. Payne hated this place, as much as he wanted to brag about his getaway, he knew he was pretty depressed. The cost of the hotel for Payne was a little too much, he was surprised. A dump like this, it's a big surprise that it is this expensive, its robbery!

He missed everyone back in Grandview, the whole gang, Delia, Jim, and Melinda. He also wondered how Ned was doing. Payne missed everyone deeply, his job is still waiting for him once he returns, but Payne never knew if he would return or not. While Payne was folding his clothes into the dresser in front of his bed beside the broken side table, he had a spark of déjà-vu. Now if Payne was wrong, in which his case he liked to believe he wasn't, he recalled watching the announcement of Jim on the news. He remembered felling horrible for Melinda. He thought that if he called Melinda and tried to comfort her, that maybe he will have a reason to come back. Well Payne well get his wish.

Payne picked up his cell phone and dialed Melinda's number. No one was at home because they were all at the hospital. Rick got the answer machine and he left a message.

"Hey, you reached Melinda and Jim, please leave us a message and will get back to you as soon as possible thanks!" Melinda's voice said on the answer machine. Payne hearing Melinda's sweet voice brought back great memories. He never knew how much he missed her. After the beep, he left his message.

"Hey, uh, Melinda, um, it's Rick, I wanted to just say that I am sorry for what happened to Jim. I, uh, have been really busy, soul searching and all. Being off work has been great. I would like to see you some time when I am in town again, like old times; maybe we can go save some earthbounds! Bye!" Rick said in a cheerful tone.

Rick hanged up the phone and he accidently dialed Jim's number. Out of curiosity, Rick put the phone to his ear and listened to see if the phone was out of order. Then Jim picked up from the other line.

"Hello?" asked Jim. Rick was totally floored from hearing Jim's voice. Rick knew he was right because he remembered that night. He was watching the news eating that horrible Chinese takeout with the really damn good chicken balls and he heard on the news that Jim died from a shooting. Rick was totally floored. He hanged up the phone and didn't say anything.

He started to throw the clothes he just folded neatly away into his suitcase and started to pack his car. Something was wrong with this, and it's probably involving the Grandview and its Underworld. Payne ran to his car, shut it, and started to drive down the long road. Payne remembered good times when he would help Melinda and the gang, cross over ghosts to the light. He also remembered his wife.

After a long drive, Payne reached Grandview's entrance. Payne sat in his car and thought for a moment. Maybe he shouldn't enter the gates because of this negative energy that Grandview gave off. And of course the dark clouds circling the sky above Grandview gave Rick a little idea that they are in for something big. Rick felt a soft breeze touch his cheek. Rick took this as a warning from his wife. He knew that he would be risking his life if he was to enter Grandview, but it was for the better good.

Rick started his car and drove into Grandview and the gates behind him closed and locked. No one was leaving Grandview, no one. Payne drove down the streets, passing the homes, and the beautiful fields of land. Payne entered town square and parked in front of "Same as it never was". The sign at the front door said open, so he figured Melinda was in the store. Payne walked in and shut the door behind him. What Payne didn't notice was that the sign quickly flipped back to "closed".

Payne called for Melinda, but no one was answering him. He looked behind the counter and around the store, but no one was here. Maybe someone was in the basement, so he walked down.

"I'm down here" said Melinda. Rick ran down the stairs all happy.

"Melinda, you won't believe it!" yelled Rick as he entered the basement. Rick looked around, but Melinda wasn't there, not even a person. The voice was imitated by a ghost. Rick looked at the entrance way to the sunken church and noticed cracking. The wall covering the entrance was giving up and it started to crack, almost releasing the ghosts that are under there.

Rick heard the door open upstairs and he called for Melinda.

"Melinda!?!" yelled Rick upstairs. As he ran up to the front level, the door to the basement shut closed and the lights turned off.

"Great, just great!" said Payne. A ghost wanted Rick to stay in the basement, with some unfinished business.


	7. Chapter 7:And Death will Sweep the Earth

_**Readers note**_: hey all! Thanks so much to all my reviewers, especially too Clara123 and CharmedAngel! Your reviews have been much appreciated. I have updated my next chapter and I hope you all enjoy. I posted a poll on my account, so please vote! Thanks C.A.S!

**GH****Ѻ****ST WHISPERER**

**The Rising of the Underworld **

Chapter 7

"And Death will Sweep the Earth"

Melinda sat in the waiting room of the hospital and waiting patiently for the results of Ned's tests. They were able to get him stable and now his heart rate was normal. That was really close for Ned. Melinda didn't know how many times Ned could skip death. Death is a scary thing; to skip death is like tipping the balance between good and evil. Delia walked out with a piece of paper and showed it to Jim and Melinda.

"He's fine!" said Delia.

"He still is asleep, but the doctors think he might have a chance to make it" said Delia. Melinda hugged Delia and they both sat down again. Delia knew she had to do something but she totally forgot because of all the crazy events.

"Melinda, don't I have to sign those papers at the store on the counter?" asked Delia. Melinda looked at Delia and just remembered.

"Oh yes, you have to do that, I will stay here, you have to sign them and send them in at the post office. I have already signed my part, they ask for partner's signatures on the first three pages" said Melinda. Delia smiled and walked out of the hospital quickly so she can go sign the papers. There was something wrong with the clouds surrounding Grandview, everyday it seemed to get darker and darker. Delia parked in front of the store quickly and ran to the door before it started to rain on her. Delia went to the door and put the key into the lock. But what she touched the door, it opened on its own.

"Hello?" asked Delia, slowly looking in. Delia walked in slowly; maybe someone was thinking the store was open. But how would they have unlocked the door. Delia thought that maybe Melinda forgot to lock it last time. Delia slowly entered in some more, nervous, but steady, she called again.

"Is anyone here?" asked Delia. All of a sudden she heard a big slam on the basement door and she jumped up in the air. She heard a similar voice to a man that she once heard before.

"Help, open the door!" yelled the man on other side of the door. Delia left the front door open and ran to the basement door. She opened the door and Payne came crashing out and knocking over Delia.

"Rick!" Delia smiled. Rick and Delia started to laugh and dust each other off.

"When did you get here?" asked Delia. Rick smiled and used the shelf to help him up.

"About an hour ago, I have been stuck in that smelly and creepy basement for the last past twenty minutes" said Rick.

"You should really call the Ghostbusters for down there" said Rick. Delia laughed and fixed her hair.

"Melinda's been on edge for awhile now. She's working on down stairs, but it seems to be acting up lately" said Delia. Rick looked behind him and closed the basement stairs.

"That place gives me the creeps" said Rick. Delia walked over to the counter and found the papers. She pulled out a pen and started to sign the documents. Rick walked over and sat on a chair in their store.

"So how's the baby?" asked Rick. Delia smiled and stacked the first page.

"You got my message! Yeah, it's doing great, but today, she had this pain and she knocked out. But when she woke up, she's been seeing things, the scary things that walk around the world at night. But things she's not supposed to see, it's scaring me Rick. Ned was in a car crash and he is in the hospital with a five percent chance of making through" said Delia.

Rick felt sorry for Delia and asked her something.

"Want a chocolate?" asked Payne. Delia smiled and grabbed the chocolate.

"Thank you!" Delia smiled. Rick started to eat one too.

"Where did you get them, Village Java?" asked Delia.

"No, those hotels ones" replied Payne. Delia looked at him for a second and spat it out.

"I wondered why they tasted weird!" said Delia. The rain outside started to go crazy and the winds were raging. Delia and Rick looked outside of the store and looked at how dark the clouds were. They have never seen clouds as dark as these. The lights in the store started to flicker and people were running out of stores to get in their cars.

Delia walked over to get her purse.

"We can't leave" said Payne. Delia turned to face him.

"I have to get to Ned, Melinda and Jim are over there watching him until I get back" said Delia. Rick smiled and said something he shouldn't of.

"Jim, do you remember something for awhile ago, but you just thought it was a dream?" asked Payne. Delia looked confused.

"What?" asked Delia. Payne tried to describe it, but it was too long, so he just jumped right to it.

"Jim is supposed to be dead. I know it sounds weird, but somehow the natural order of things was altered" said Payne. Delia being Delia, she totally did not believe this. She leaned on to the shelf and smiled.

"What are you talking about, Jim is alive and well" said Delia. Rick shook his head.

"Delia, he is supposed to be dead, time was altered, trust me. I think that is why everything is happening, the town, Ned, Melinda's new gifts, you see, it's all here" said Payne. Delia finally had a flash of remembering those thoughts.

"Oh my God, you're right" said Delia, who was now in the actual time before Melinda made her wish. Both Delia and Rick knew that something was going on, because Jim was supposed to be dead. They both looked outside and noticed the storm as gotten so large that they couldn't step outside. The lights went off and a garbage container smashed right through the front window on Melinda's store. Delia screamed.

Melinda and Jim waited for Delia to come back. Doctors were running everywhere, caring for their patients. Then the power shut completely off. All the doctors ran to the patients rooms to save their patients without electricity. Melinda remembered something Andrea said to her.

"_And death will sweep the earth"_

Something was coming.


	8. Chapter 8: Something's Coming

**Readers note:** Thanks again y'all! This is a shorter chapter, but really important to the chapters ahead. This chapter will set many more plotlines to come! I will hopefully post another tonight, if not, then I will try for two tomorrow! :) byee

**GH****Ѻ****ST WHISPERE****R**

**The Rising of the Underworld **

Chapter 8

"Something's coming"

**Previously:**

Melinda Gordon moved to Grandview to have a peaceful life with friends, family, a husband, and her own business. But when a series of deaths within her friends, and departures, Melinda starts to lose her touch with her gift to communicate with ghosts and see them. When her husband Jim died and left her by herself with a baby on the way, Melinda loses her sanity and totally zones out. Her friend Delia tried to comfort her, but Melinda is still too far away for her to reach. Melinda started to develop dreams that may be foreboding the near future. Melinda receives a message from an Angel that she has the chance to bring back her husband. Melinda takes the offer and time reverses. But with the time being altered, the balance between good and evil tips in evil's favour. Melinda tries to live her life normally and start over, but when a call from Delia stops Melinda's great morning, saying that Ned has been put in a coma, it's up to Melinda too stop the Underworld from rising. Payne comes back with shocking news that switches Delia's memory to the present and not the altered one. Now, Payne and Delia are remembering the events that led to Jim's death and how time was altered. Melinda can now see Lingering Shadows above the heads of people who are about to die. She sees one on everyone in the hospital, including Ned. The power in Grandview shuts off because of the storm; people are about to die because, now is when the supernatural activity starts.

A young woman sat down on her chair in front of the warm fire place. She started to read a book that was about marketing. She relaxed and stretched for her to be comfortable; getting ready for a nights good reading. She wanted to pass time, until the storm was done. Even though it was only 1: oopm the sky was as dark as black. The winds ragged against her front door and window. Stacey never liked storms, they have always creped her out. Well Stacey was right to be scared, because this big storm was the beginning of the end of Grandview.

Stacey got up and put out the fire so her light source was gone. She walked up the stairs with her eyes wide open. She couldn't really see at all because she was stuck in this dark narrow staircase.

Stacey tried to walk up the stairs, but when she took one step; her cat walked pass her and almost made her fall. Stacey held on for dear life and started to laugh.

"" said Stacey. She tried to calm down her heart and she walked up a little more. Stacey was just at the top when she felt that she couldn't move. Someone or something was holding her down. Stacey pushed and pushed, but she felt a hand softly touch her cheek.

"Death" whispered the voice. Stacey was then pushed down the stairs and she rolled down and broke her neck when she landed. Stacey's body was completely broken and she lay twisted on the ground. Stacey got up and realized that her body was still on the ground. She was now an earth bound. Stacey could now see what has been terrorizing Grandview. Stacey disappeared away from the demonic ghost and tried to find the one person that could help her, Melinda.

The demonic ghost stood facing her dead body and growled at her exit. The ghost was now really pissed.


	9. C9:The Bitter Taste of Losing Everything

**Readers note:** Thanks again y'all! I can't wait to write the future chapters because they are going to be jam packed and action filled

**GH****Ѻ****ST WHISPERE****R**

**The Rising of the Underworld **

Chapter 9

"The Bitter taste of Losing Everything "

The world is a scary place. All around every human being in this world are unaware and unprotected by the supernatural forces that lurk in the night. Melinda Gordon was sworn to protect the innocents from the other realm. But as Melinda doesn't know, she will be the one that turns the balance back to the middle, she is born to save the lost ghosts and put the ones that are evil back down in the Underneath. The Underworld under Grandview that is soon to swallow them whole. Melinda sat in the waiting room listening in on conversations between doctors saying that they are keeping everyone stabilized with energized power from the basement.

Melinda knew that she had to save all these ghosts that end up stuck and not finding the light, but she was willing to do the work. Melinda loved to make people happy, it gave her a sense of happiness as well. Yes, Melinda enjoyed her job deeply, but after Jim's death, and the baby on the way, it's been going down hill. For her the trouble just started, Grandview was threatened, her baby was always in danger, and she was causing many peoples lives to be in danger because she made an time altering wish, literally. Melinda was tasting the bitter taste of losing everything.

_**Grandview Town Square: **_

Lightning shocked everywhere and thunder cackled its way around the dark sapphire skies. An unwanted presents lingered around the streets, waiting for someone in particular. Then a man in all black with a brim hat on walked up to face the wall. The evil force showed it's self to the man with the brim hat.

"Did you successfully kill the girl?" asked the ghost. The mad nodded his head and pulled the hat off to reveal someone that was the most unwanted in Grandview, someone who wants Melinda gone for good.

"Yes, the movement is in order." replied the man. They both diapered into the night and Grandview continued to be pored on with rain.

_**Same as it Never Was:**_

Delia helped clean the glass up with Rick as he tried to think of a way to communicate with Melinda. She ran to their computer and asked if there was a way to make Melinda's phone vibrate by the computer. Delia ran to the computer and typed in the online phone dialing website.

"Here, just click here for her number and it should send a signal off" said Delia. It's a good thing that Melinda has been saving up for energy power conserved in the basement in case of a blackout like now. Delia has often enjoyed the dark, one thing, it's peaceful for her. But she wasn't too sure about this night.

Rick dialed Melinda's number on the computer hooked up the energy conserved and Melinda's phone started to vibrate. She opened her phone, even though your not supposed to use phones in hospitals, she had to see where Delia was.

She started to read the message.

_Hey Melinda, it's Rick, Delia and I are at the store, and we are kinda stuck. So if you can come here, I need to tell you something really important._

_Payne_

Melinda grabbed her coat and left Jim with Ned. Melinda ran to her car and tree's were all over the place, on cars, roofs, and people. Melinda drove her car to her store and ran down the sidewalk. The rain pored everywhere and she was complete blinded by the hard rain. She tried to advance further into the sidewalk, but she saw someone very fimilar.

"Excuse me" said Melinda polietly. The man lifted his head and revealed an identity that would haunt Melinda for ages, Romano


	10. Chapter 10: The Movement

**Readers note:** Thanks again y'all! I can't wait to write the future chapters because they are going to be jam packed and action filled

**GH****Ѻ****ST WHISPERE****R**

**The Rising of the Underworld **

Chapter 10

"The Movement "

"What the hell are you doing here, how?" asked Melinda. Romano stood and faced Melinda. She noticed he was in corporal form, meaning he was solid, not an earthbound. Melinda was in complete shock as she faced the man who wanted her dead ever since her interference with the plane crash ghosts. Just two years ago, he wanted to take Andrea's soul, but Melinda wouldn't let him. Melinda thought that she got rid of Romano, but she was wrong. Romano had many plans for Melinda in the future, the movement.

_**Same as it Never Was:**_

Rick stood there thinking about something he had read in one of his books. Something that may have been tieing in with everything that has been happening. Rick ran to one of the boxes he had brought in and opened a green book up. Delia finished cleaning glass and walked over to see what he was doing.

"Did you find anything?" asked Delia. Rick yelled out yes and showed Delia what he was looking at.

"Look here, "The Movement" is a series of events that all come together to create hell on earth" said Rick.

"There are..

_**GrandView Square:**_

"There are seven different events that will lead to our win" said Romano. Melinda didn't know what she was going to do.

"What movement?" asked Melinda. Romano started to laugh.

"The end of the world" said Romano. Before she could say anything else, he disappeared from sight. Melinda didn't know how he was in corporal form. Something really strong must be giving him energy, but who, or what?

Melinda ran into the store and noticed the piled up broken glass and noticed Payne standing at the desk. She ran up to him and hugged him with a strong grip.

"Oh hello there, yeah, uh, oxygen becoming an issue" said Payne. Melinda backed off and started to laugh. Before Melinda said anything, Rick told her what they knew.

"Melinda, something happened with Jim, and" said Rick, but Melinda cut him off before he could say anymore.

"I think I know what you know" said Melinda.

"And that is?" asked Delia. Melinda prepared herself for the explanation.

"I was given a chance to bring back someone I loved deeply" said Melinda. Delia pointed out a sentence in the book.

"The chosen person would have committed a selfish act that changed the balance on which our earth lives on, the balance between good and evil" read Delia out loud. Delia looked at Payne and Melinda and they all were nervous.

"You wouldn't believe who I saw outside" said Melinda. Delia looked behind her and at the basement door.

"Who?" asked Delia.

"Romano" said Melinda.

"Romano, the cult leader Romano?" asked Payne. Melinda nodded her head and took her soaked jacket off. Delia had to sit down from all the information that she was hearing. It was hard for Delia to take it all in. If it wasn't for Melinda, she wouldn't be believing in the supernatural, but now she knew about them, she was glad she was there to help.

"And another thing, he was corporal" said Melinda.

"Just like my dad, I mean, the man who pretended to be my dad" said Melinda. Payne started to write down the other seven events that have to occur.

_1- The committing of the selfish act that changed the balance of good and evil._

_2- The death of an innocent girl _

_3- The Darkening_

Payne stopped writing them down and thought that maybe they should take them one at a time. Melinda looked at the second one and noticed that it never happened yet.

"No one's died in Grandview yet" said Melinda.

"Wrong" said a voice.

"What" asked Melinda. Rick and Delia both looked at Melinda confused.

"We never said anything" said Delia. Melinda looked behind her and noticed a woman standing behind her with bruises all over her body.

"Your wrong, someone has died, the thing is coming, we must hurry" said Stacey.

"What thing?" asked Melinda. Delia and Rick noticed that she was talking to a ghost.

"The one that wants you dead Melinda" said Stacey.


	11. Chapter 11: They who lie Beneath

**Readers note:** Thanks again y'all! I can't wait to write the future chapters because they are going to be jam packed and action filled. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I would like to say that maybe you guys can give me suggestions, and I will definitely consider the options!

**GH****Ѻ****ST WHISPERE****R**

**The Rising of the Underworld **

Chapter 11

"They who lie Beneath "

"Stacey, what happened to you?" asked Melinda. Stacey disappeared and flashed beside Melinda. Mel could recognize Stacey from in her shop one day.

"We don't have enough time, Grandview is in danger" she said. Melinda tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at Delia and Payne.

"Mel, are you talking to a ghost?" asked Rick. Melinda nodded her head and smiled.

"Stacey, um, is there something you see, like a bright light perhaps?" asked Melinda. Stacey shook her head and flashed beside Delia. She softly touched her shoulder. Delia could feel a light breeze caressing her shoulder. Stacey touched Rick's cheek and looked at Melinda.

"These people, will be victims to what's coming" said Stacey. Stacey had shoulder length blonde hair with blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans with a very comfortable red sweater that had a stylish fabric rope that tied around the waist keep it from opening.

"What's coming?" asked Melinda. Stacey then disappeared. Melinda tried to call for Stacey again, but she wasn't there. Mel walked over to Delia and Rick and sat down.

"ugh, I have a ghost headache" said Melinda.

"Where's Eli?" asked Melinda. Delia put down the green book and rested her hand on her waist.

"Out of town, I guess that's a good thing for his sake" Delia said. Melinda nodded her head and told them all about Stacey that she just gathered what she just heard.

"So, what's this thing that's coming?" questioned Payne. Mel shook her head and walked down to the basement.

Payne tried to stop her from going down there.

"I wouldn't go down there, high amounts of ghostly business" said Payne. Melinda continued to walk down the stairs and she turned on a flashlight she found on a crate.

Rick searched up more about the movement as Delia grabbed her purse from beneath the counter and waved goodbye.

"I have to go, I need to be with Ned" said Delia. Rick nodded and he grabbed his coat.

"Mel, we are going now, I will be at my old office, and Delia is going to the hospital" said Rick. Melinda yelled back up that she heard them and walked deeper into the basement.

As Delia and Payne walked outside the storm slowly disappeared. The storm clouds parted away from the setting sun, and Grandview was clear and sunny once again. Puddles were everywhere from all the water that soaked the town.

"It's slowed down for now" said Delia. Payne and Delia left to their cars and drove off to their own ways. Melinda investigated further into the basement. The power turned on and the basement light flickered to there normal state.

"Okay, good, I can see" said Melinda to herself. She walked around and placed the flashlight on a crate again. She looked at the bordered up tunnel way to the town underneath Grandview and noticed cracks developing. The doorway was opening slowly, wanting to release something out. Melinda sat down from all the excitement and looked at her stomach. She couldn't wait until that baby came out into the world, but she was scared if she wasn't prepared. Was she prepared to take care of a baby?

_**Hospital **_

Delia entered the hospital and walked up to Jim who stood up to see Melinda with her.

"Mel?" asked Jim.

"She's at the store" said Delia.

"Ned?" asked Delia.

"He's stable from the power outage. The doctors say he is going to be fine" said Jim. Delia sighed with relief.

"Good, I'm, um, going to go see him" said Delia. She walked into Ned's room and sat down beside him. He lay there in his bed sleeping in a very deep sleep. Delia wondered if it was a forced sleep. Maybe, just maybe, he was in a supernatural state.

_**Payne's Office **_

Payne entered in and took a deep breath. The fresh air of musky books was Payne's favorite.

"Awe!" said Payne. He settled in and started to un pack, but before he could unpack the rest, he opened up the green book. He started to read and noticed something very bad, very very bad.

_Once the movement is complete, the chosen woman will stand, facing the opening of the seal to raise the unbeatable force of evil, Satan's lost souls. The woman will try to save the good and pass them into the light, but she will fail and Lucifer will kill the chosen and begin the end of the Ghost Whisperer line._

Payne was flabbergasted! There was also a picture, a very interesting picture. Rick smiled at this fasinating Prophecy, but also the end of the world was near. The picture showed thousands of black shadowy hands, clawing there way out of what it looked like Grandview and a woman lying on the ground, helpless.


	12. Chapter 12: Conversations With The Dead

_**Readers Note: **_Hi guys! This was a fun chapter to write for me, I hope you enjoy, it is answering lot's of questions that will stur up the drama! This part will soon be ending up then I will make a sequel that will follow right after, there are only 3 more chapters to this part!

**GH****Ѻ****ST WHISPERE****R**

**The Rising of the Underworld **

Chapter 12

"Conversations with the dead"

Beth walked around her house, thinking about things that crowded her mind. She always loved the house neat. She tried to find things that were not in order. Beth tried to clean the dust of a dresser that had no dust left from the other six times she did it earlier. Something was on Beth's mind that made her nervous about the future, apocalypse maybe?

She always thought of her daughter Melinda, but never did she tell her this. Not only did she keep the secret about her father for all those years, she was hiding something more dark and life threatening. Melinda didn't know what Beth knew about what was coming. Beth was hiding to many things from her daughter, and now was the time she needed to tell her.

Beth packed her bags for a quick trip to Grandview that could possibly end up a major destruction, or worse, the end of the world. Not only with hell on earth, but with mother and daughter drama. Beth looked at her house and sighed.

"How gorgeous" said Beth. She quickly left the house and entered her car. But before she could drive out of the driveway, a light appeared that only Beth could see.

"Oh God, not now" said Beth. The light faded away and her mother was standing in front of her, descended from heaven.

"Beth, my dear Beth" said her mother. Beth rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Yes mother, what do you want?" asked Beth. Her mother walked around her looking at what she looked like these days.

"My Beth, you are so beautiful" said her mother. Beth lost her patience and asked what she was doing here.

"Something bad is coming, really bad, and bad enough to make the old ones up there shaken" said her mom. Beth knew she was talking about God and his fellow angels. But she always thought that was complete bull.

"I know, and that's why I am going to your granddaughter" said Beth. Beth sat into her car and started to engine. Her mother sat in the car too and became corporal form.

"Mom how did you?" asked Beth. The mother giggled.

"A little trick I picked up" she answered. Beth drove out of the driveway and left her peaceful town. But what Beth didn't know was that the end of her life was getting very close.

_**Same as it never was:**_

Melinda walked further to the door, since the power was on; it made it easier for her to see. She felt a cool breeze hit her on the back of her neck. She turned around and noticed Andrea standing behind her.

"Andrea!" yelled Andrea. Andrea smiled and hugged Melinda.

"Melinda, the balance has tipped" said Andrea. Melinda started to cry.

"I know I'm trying to stop it" said Melinda. Andrea smiled.

"Well if you can prevent it, you can keep Jim" said Andrea. Melinda smiled.

"Things just have been crazy, my gift is starting to go wrong, I'm seeing things" said Melinda. Andrea was shocked.

"Melinda, those are your baby's gifts" said Andrea.

_**Hospital **_

Delia woke up from a little nap beside Ned and rubbed her eyes. She sat and watched Ned sleep some more from his coma. She felt a cool breeze beside her and she turned around.

"Get out!" said Delia. Someone was watching her, waiting. Then all of a sudden, Ned woke up and noticed that man behind Delia.

"Dad?" asked Ned. How could he see the ghost?

_**Payne's Office **_

Payne was going insane to find the answers about the near apocalypse in Grandview. He has begun to map out where it would start, and all the seven steps. Rick came across the description about the seal that was connected to hell. By putting the blue prints against the map of the old town underneath, he noticed the seal was in the sunken church.

Payne felt a sudden strong wind. The ragging wind hit him across the room and he smashed into the bookshelf. Books fell everywhere and he got up, rubbing his head.

"Stay away!" yelled the ghost. All Payne could see was the red eyes that stood there, staring at him. These could have been the last pair of eyes he would ever see.


	13. Chapter 13: Like Old Times

**Readers note:** Thanks again y'all! I can't wait to write the future chapters because they are going to be jam packed and action filled. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I would like to say that maybe you guys can give me suggestions, and I will definitely consider the options!

**GH****Ѻ****ST WHISPERE****R**

**The Rising of the Underworld **

Chapter 13

"Like Old Times"

"My babies gifts? That can't be possible" said Melinda. Andrea nodded her head and convinced Melinda, that yes, it is her babies gifts.

"wow, this is so much to take" said Melinda. Andrea smiled and hugged her friend again.

"Melinda, they sent me here to help you in this fight. They gave me a new body so I can help you and your friends stop what is coming" said Andrea. Melinda smiled and looked up stairs.

"What about the others? Are they going to be okay?" asked Melinda. Andrea didn't say anything, not even moved an inch.

"That is up to you Mel" said Andrea. Melinda all of a sudden gotten really nervous.

"Now, for old times sake, how about you buy us a coffee and hang out for one last time before the world could possibly end" said Andrea. The two girls held each other and walked up the basement stairs to the main level.

Andrea looked around the store and breathed in the lovely scent of antiques in Melinda's store. Andrea missed working with her, Andrea missed living as a human. But she was born to have a higher calling and that was for the better good.

Melinda grabbed her coat and her purse. She walked up to the door and opened it up. She called Andrea to come and Andrea took one last look at her store with Melinda and smiled. The two girls walked outside and everyone was enjoying the nice sunlight while it lasted. The storm lasted for most of the day and sunlight was dieing out. What Grandview didn't know was that was the last of sunlight for them, for a long time, forever.

_**Hospital**_

Delia was shocked to hear Ned say that in front of her. Was her husband really there with them, how would Ned know? Delia ran to Ned's side and hugged him.

"Ned, you're awake!" yelled Delia. Ned kept staring at the figure that stood beside his mother.

"I will go get a doctor" said Delia. She ran out of the room and Ned looked surprised, but happy.

"Dad?" asked Ned. The man walked to Ned's side and touched his head.

"Yes buddy, look at you, all grown up" said his father. Ned was speechless, how could he see ghosts?

"Dad, I thought you crossed over" said Ned.

"Bud, only you can see me. You can't see other ghosts, except me. Look, there is something big coming and you will not be able to protect your mother" said his father. Ned was confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Ned.

"You won't be able to trust Melinda. She will be the one who will end the life of your mothers" said his father.

"What? that can't be true" said Ned.

"Keep an eye out, bud" said his father.

"I will" Ned believed.

Ned was being tricked by the bad force that is attacking Grandview, but he never noticed it. Delia walked in with a doctor and knew something was up by Ned's look.

_**Village Java**_

Andrea and Melinda sat down at their usual table and gossiped. Melinda missed this, she has always loved her time with Andrea at their table with their coffee and their gossip. But this time, the gossip wasn't pleasent, it was about the end of the world.

"So, what's up?" asked Andrea, Melinda smiled.

"Well you've seen whats happening" laughed Melinda. Andrea smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"Awe, I missed the taste of this" said Andrea. Melinda had a question in her mind to ask Andrea for a long time now.

"Andrea, how is it, you know, up there?" asked Melinda. Andrea smiled and looked up.

"It's nice, peaceful, beautiful" said Andrea.

"Really?" asked Melinda.

Andrea nodded.

"You didn't feel anything when the plane came down, right?" asked Melinda. Andrea shook her head.

"No, I didn't, good thing eh?" laughed Andrea.

"I am happy that you made a new friend, Delia is really nice" said Andrea.

"Wait until you meet her" smiled Melinda.

"How will she take it, you know, me being alive again?" questioned Andrea. Melinda giggled.

"She's a little non-believing, but if she has proof, she wants to believe" said Melinda.

"She's getting there" said Mel.

All of a sudden a earthquake shook the ground they stood on. People in the store went under their tables and Andrea and Melinda looked outside.

Windows of stores broke out, creating little explosions on glass. Andrea and Melinda looked at each other.

"It's coming" said Andrea. Melinda was completely scared.

In the basement of "Same as it never was" the seal to the Underneath broke open.


	14. Chapter 14: The Underneath Part One

**Readers note:** Thanks again y'all! Sorry for the little hiatus, This will be the two part finale of The rising of the underworld and then stay tuned for the sequel of this. Thanks again and enjoy the two part finale. Starting with part one.

**GH****Ѻ****ST WHISPERE****R**

**The Rising of the Underworld **

Chapter 14

"The Underneath Part One"

Melinda and Andrea grabbed their coffee's and ran outside and followed the crack that had developed towards "Same as it never was". Melinda realized something very serious. Haven't she seen this before? Yes, she did, the dream she had at the beginning. Melinda was in for a big surprise, in a couple of hours, she will make a discovery that will change her world for ever, and possibly everyone as well.

Andrea walked with Melinda to the store and felt the warm breeze hit her face, but this time, the breeze started to go cold and the beautiful sky that once was blue is now a hazy gray.

"Mel, something's wrong" Andrea said. Melinda smiled as she slowly opened the front of her store.

"Happy you received the gift to state that obvious" said Melinda sarcastically. Andrea stopped and gave Melinda the stink eye and walked in the store. Melinda looked around her store to see if anyone was in the room.

"Hello, is someone here?" asked Melinda. No one answered. Andrea had a bad feeling about this.

"The store is closed for a bit, but if you come back later, it will surely be open then" said Melinda. Andrea looked around.

"I don't think it's a, you know, customer" said Andrea. Melinda looked and noticed Stacey again in her store.

"You again" noticed Melinda. Andrea looked at Melinda then realized she was talking to a ghost.

"I will just be in the basement to see if there was any damage" said Andrea.

Melinda put her stuff down and started to talk to Stacey.

"What happened to you?" asked Melinda. Stacey looked at Melinda. She was caressing the paintings on the way for sale in Melinda's store.

"You know, they all have these histories, the paintings have been witnesses to many crimes, family gatherings, and have heard the many secrets of people" said Stacey.

"What does that have to do with you?" asked curious Melinda.

"Nothing, I just admire paintings. But you can't be in this store, they are released from the Underneath and now they walk this earth" said Stacey. Melinda looked around.

"I can't see them, who?" asked Melinda.

"Demons, the ones who want you dead, the ones who work closely for their lord" said Stacey.

Melinda was starting to get nervous.

"What do you mean?" asked Melinda.

"Your death, is closer than you think" said Stacey. Then a black figure grabbed Stacey into the wall and she screamed to be released.

"Leave!" screamed Stacey. Melinda looked for Andrea and walked down stairs to only see Andrea's purse on the ground and the wooden frame that was once blocking the entrance way to the underneath, was on the ground.

"Andrea?" asked Melinda. No one was there. Then she heard faint screams coming from the Underworld and she quickly picked up her flashlight and ran into the cave like entrance.

"Andrea!" screamed Melinda.

_**Hospital**_

Delia and the doctor ran into the room and Ned was lying down again so he could rest.

"Ned, I am glad to see your up and back" said Doctor Bryce. She waved her black hair around her shoulder and bent down to feel Ned's fever.

"Okay, well your at a healthy rate, and your fever went down extremely well" said Bryce.

Delia smiled and put her hand on Ned's shoulder.

"Good, I was so worried" said Delia.

"Listen Ned, I have to go see Melinda for a second, so get some rest and doctor Bryce will take care of you" said Delia.

"I'll be fine mom" said Ned. Delia smiled knowing her son was all grown up and ready for the world, but Delia thought she might hold him in for a little longer.

Delia ran out of the hospital and towards her car. She felt the cool breeze hit her face and she knew something was coming.

As Delia was driving, she heard something in her backseat. Delia looked at the back quickly to see what it was, and she noticed that her bag was hitting against the door. When Delia fixed it, she put her gaze at the road and a car was driving right at her. Delia tried to move to the side, but her car spun out of control and she went into a ditch and hit a tree. Delia was knocked out with blood coming down her face, against the steering wheel. The sound of the car alarm faded in the distance.

TO BE CONTINUED..................


	15. Chapter 15: The Underneath Part Two

**Readers note:** Thanks again y'all! Sorry for the little hiatus, This will be the two part finale of The rising of the underworld and then stay tuned for the sequel of this. Thanks again and enjoy the two part finale. Ending with Part two!!.

**GH****Ѻ****ST WHISPERE****R**

**The Rising of the Underworld **

Chapter 15

"The Underneath Part Two"

Beth and her mother continued to drive down the long country roads that lead to Grandview. Beth however, preferred not to go because she enjoyed staying out of the other worldly things. Although, her mother lived for those ghosts and tried to save as many as she could of before she passed away and went to the other higher realm. Now God is trying to prevent this seal from opening and by sending down her mother, this seal would not be broken open. How was that supposed to happen? Beth took a deep breath and leaned back on her car chair and thought of a way out of this. She didn't like to meddle in Melinda affairs, more less talking to ghost. But Beth was a little bit happy to her mother again. She drove down this curvy road and then another. Yes, Beth was happy her mother was here, but not happy she had to face something that is unbelievably powerful, and created what evil is. Him, the devil.

"I know your nervous" said her mother. Beth rolled her eyes.

"Mom, why is it when you need help with other worldly things, including ghosts, you need me help? Why not Melinda, she's all grown up like you wanted her to be" said Beth. Her mother giggled.

"Hah! You don't know anything Beth, why can't you accept that you're different and you have a special gift that is meant for the greater good?" asked her mother. Beth hated these, open conversations with her mother, it was hard enough telling Melinda about her "father" and her real father. Beth had other things on the mind. One, pick up clothes from dry cleaners and make dinner for her book club, as she was the president.

"Beth, please, we need your help" said her mother. Beth rolled her eyes once again.

"I guess, this is only because I don't want my daughter dying, what kind of mother do you think I am?" asked Beth. The mother laughed.

"You don't want to know!" she answered.

"Rhetorical question mom" said Beth .

The two woman drove up the gates of Grandview. Beth noticed that they were locked.

"Why are they locked?" asked her mother.

"I don't know" said Beth. As they walked to the gates, light shone down on the golden gates and they opened.

"Ah, a little help from the big guy up stairs" said her Mother.

Beth was shocked and this was one of her first encounters with his powers, besides her mother.

The two ladies walked into the soon to be hell on earth.

On the road

Delia was completely knocked out and bleeding on the car wheel. She had been knocked out now for five minutes, and the sound of the car alarm was starting to wake her up.

"Ugh" said Delia, she lifted her head slowly off the steering wheel and felt the glass come of gently. Delia was not thrilled of the car crash. She got up and walked out of the car. Slowly, Delia found her balance and walked away from the car which started to leak. Delia walked onto the road and started to wave at the car coming down the road. As the headlights blinded Delia, the car slowed down and pulled over beside Delia, who was still trying to make the cartoon birdies around her head disappear.

"Delia?" questioned the driver. Delia opened her eyes and smiled to see that Beth was asking the question.

"Beth! I crashed my car on the side of the road and landed in the ditch just ahead. Could you drive me to Melinda's store?" asked Delia.

"Delia, your bleeding, you need to go to the hospital" said Beth.

"No, I've been there all day, I can't be there one more minute" said Delia. Beth's mother told Delia to hop in and Delia sat in the back of the car. Beth continued to drive, she wondered if Delia was going to be okay.

"Are you sure?" asked Beth's mother.

"I'm sure" said Delia.

"Is Melinda at the store?" asked Beth. Delia nodded and pointed to the next road to turn left to Grandview square.

Delia, Beth, and Melinda's grandmother walked out of the car and opened the store.

"Melinda!" yelled Beth.

"Mel, are you here?" asked Delia. No answer. Beth put her purse down and took out her emergency flashlight, for night time was soon on it's way.

Delia noticed that the light was on in the basement and told them to follow her. Delia walked down stairs thinking she would see Melinda, but a woman stood, facing the entrance to the underneath.

"Hello?" asked Delia. The woman turned around.

"So many poor souls, so much evil, she's in there you know, your friend" said the girl.

"Melinda?" asked Delia. The woman nodded.

"Yes, she, the one who speaks to the dead" said the woman. Delia looked at Beth, then the next second later, the woman was gone.

"Are you there?" asked Delia. Beth walked down the rest of the stairs and flashed the light into the cave like entrance.

"Where did she go?" asked Beth.

"Delia, you could see her?" asked Beth's mother.

"Yeah" said Delia.

"Was she a ghost?" asked Delia.

"I think so" said Beth.

"No, did you see the other thing?" asked Beth's mother. Both the other women failed to see what Beth's mother saw.

"What did you see?" asked Beth. Her mother shook her head and tried to come to her senses.

"I might be wrong, but I did see a pair of fainted wings" she said.

The both girls were confused.

"Another angel from God in another humans body" she completed.

"Angel?" asked Delia.

"Yeah, but I don't think she knows it yet, that's why she doesn't make sense" she answered. Delia was shocked.

"How did she come down here?" asked Beth.

"I don't know, we need to find her" said Beth's mom.

_**Hospital **_

Jim walked into Ned's room and said hello to Doctor Bryce, who was fixing his heart rate machine.

"Doc, how long until it's fixed?" asked Jim.

"No much longer, just a click, and a flick, and plug into the wall, and done!" said Bryce .

Ned was still confused about how is father was telling him this information. How could Melinda be the case of his mothers death? He knew when he saw his father, and this was him. The lights in the hospital started to flicker and Jim went near Ned. Then, his window broke wide open, and something knocked Ned back.

"Ned!" yelled Jim. Ned shook and started to act like he was shocked with a broken wire and water.

"Doctor!" yelled Jim. Bryce ran into the room and tried to keep Ned down. Bryce placed a needle in his arm, but he flinched and he hit her arm and she stabbed her own neck. Bryce fell to the ground with the drug to put yourself in a deep sleep, slowly creeped through her veins. Jim held Ned down, but Ned hit him back.

Ned lifted from the bed and he smiled.

"I will honor my fathers words" said Ned in a possessed like state.

Ned walked out of the room with Jim knocked out and Bryce trying to find her balance before she was knocked into a deep sleep.

"Ned, wait" said Bryce. When Ned turned around, Bryce noticed something very strange, someone not Ned. She saw a man with a brim hat inside Ned's body.

"What?" asked Bryce to herself. But before she could do anything, she fell asleep.

_**Payne's Office **_

Rick woke up in his, now trashed office and all his books were destroyed and his files were burning in piles. Rick was completely pinned down by a desk and he couldn't get up. No one was in the buliding and he was totally screwed. But when he heard a couple of foot steps coming to his door, he opened his eyes and noticed someone who could help him.

"What happened here?" asked the man. Rick smiled.

"Lost my temper" laughed Rick.

"What's your name?" asked the guy.

"Rick, you?"

"Oh, my name is Eli" said Eli. Eli was back in town.

_**THE UNDERNEATH**_

Melinda walked around the Underneath, trying to find a clue to Andrea's whereabouts. Andrea was no where to be found.

"Andrea!" Yelled Melinda. She then noticed she had reached the sunken church. The church full of people she needed to save.

"Melinda!" screamed Andrea. Andrea ran out of the darkness and the two hugged.

"What happened!?" asked Melinda. Andrea caught her breath.

"This thing, this, someone, I don't know, dragged me here" said Andrea.

Then the two girls turned around and noticed a man standing before them.

"Melinda, so nice for you to join us" said the spirit. Melinda looked at Andrea.

"is this him?" asked Melinda.

"No, he's different looking" said Andrea.

The man laughed.

"Oh no, it's me" said the voice. The man turned into a woman this time.

"I'm everyone, everything. I am what we are made out of" said the woman. She walked around with black hair and a very tight leather suit.

"Call me anything" she said.

Melinda and Andrea were floored. Was this who they thought it was?

"Melinda, you and your ghost whispering is nothing compared to what is supposed to come" said the girl.

Andrea swallowed.

"What's that?" asked Melinda.

"The rising, the signs have already started, this book says it all. When it's going to happen, and who will die" said the demonic ghost.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Melinda.

"Because, I want out of this trap!" yelled the girl. Then she turned into a little blonde girl.

"I want the world to be mine" she laughed.

Melinda shinned her light on the surrounding ghosts.

"Do you see a light?" Melinda questioned.

"Honey, I'm not a ghost. I'm not human, never was. I am it, the thing you fear, the thing that created evil, I'm Evil" she laughed in this creepy little girl laugh.

"See you there" she said. The little girl disappeared and Melinda and Andrea finally figured who they were up against, Evil, the devil.

**_Grandview _**

The sun started to fade away as this un-ordinary black clouds covered the sun and the skies. Darkness plagued Grandview. The next of one of the seven signs, the Darkening.

TO BE CONTINUED........

Readers note: This is the last chapter of this story. The sequel will be called Ghost Whisperer: The Darkening. Stay tuned for the new sequel to start, glad you enjoyed!!!!

Byee


	16. PART II: THΕ ÐĄRΚЭNΙПG Chapter 1

**Readers note:** Hi guys! ~ Ghost Whisperer is back. This is the sequel to GHOST WHISPERER: The rising of the underworld! To explain what's happening, I am posting this still on this story, but think of it as PART TWO! I hope you enjoy, I plan to have 22 chapters in this part.! Enjoy!!!!!! :):):)

**GH****Ѻ****ST WHISPERER**

**THΕ ÐĄRΚЭNΙПG **

Chapter 1

"And death will plague the earth, sweeping away all life. She will face against him, evil, and loose. She will die and her blood will flow as the last remaining ghost whisperer. The world as we know it will be totally destroyed."

_Book of Revelations: 1:56-57_

Beth and Catherine, he mother, ran with Delia to the next street. There was no way to find this fallen angel from the heavens. Beth never knew there were such things as Angel's. She always just thought that there were ghosts and that's it. Well she was wrong.

Delia thought about Ned, and how happy she was that he was going to be okay. He had a full recovery. It's a miracle! Delia stopped and thought about what she was doing. She was looking for a fallen angel. She always believed in Angel's, but on earth? _No, there isn't she comforted herself with._

**The Underneath**

Melinda and Andrea were completely in shock. Melinda thought she should just give up now. She could go against evil it's self. That would be suicide. But she had too; she couldn't give up without a fight.

There are many theories connecting to this "saviour" this "chosen" girl that will save the world from an unbelievable force of evil. A woman will be dead at the end of this story, unless she, the one, will stop the rising evil. But that was something in the back of her mind. She had to get out of this place, but one thing before this. She wanted to open that door in the church, and try to free the others.

"Andrea, we have to open that door" said Melinda. Andrea walked in front of her for a second.

"Wait here, you want to open that door, with many ghosts that want to kill you in there?" asked Andrea. Melinda smiled.

"I know you don't understand, but there are people there that are good. I promised my great great great, oh, I don't remember all the greats, but a promised that I would help free her people" Melinda answered. Andrea didn't know what to say. Then it came to her, Tessa.

"Tessa?" asked Andrea. Melinda looked up in shock.

"You know her?" asked Melinda. Andrea smiled and leaned on a dirty wall.

"She talked about you a lot, and how you helped her get to her new home. She is cheering you on. But Melinda, ever since this balance tip has happened, the whole plan to have Jim back is failing, it's up to you" said Andrea.

Melinda knew that it was up to her. How many times has she gone already over this in her mind? She lost her count around 100.

Melinda walked to the door and made it clear that she had to open that door and try. When Melinda opened the door and strong wind blew in her face and a loud voice screamed.

"GET OUT!" yelled the deep voice. The voice lingered around her surroundings, and it echoed endlessly around Andrea. Melinda, with the help of Andrea, closed the door and Melinda fixed her hair from the wind damage. The two girls laughed/

"Maybe next time" said Melinda. The two girls left the church area, and went back home.

But what Melinda didn't know, was that the evil that wants to take over Grandview, was standing behind her.

"So, nice body, are you sure that will keep you safe?" asked the little girl. She looked up at Ned, who was standing beside the little girl.

"Yes, it will do for now. Anyways, it's a good way to get to her friend Delia, then I can take hers" said Ned\Romano.

"Don't bother, just kill her, she gets in the way anyways" said the little girl, who then turned into a tall woman wearing leather and had long black hair.

"They won't get far anyways"

**_THE STREETS OF GRANDVIEW_**

Beth couldn't walk any faster. Catherine had already been walking very fast.

"Mom, how the hell do you keep up?" asked Beth.

"You're like a thousand years older than me" said Beth. Catherine laughed.

"Oh Beth, you always were a sweetie" teased her mother. Delia walked around, looking for the blonde woman. Then, from the corner of her eye, she glanced at a woman standing beside her.

"Hello?" asked Delia. The ghost that Delia could see was pointing to the town square.

"How can I see you?" asked Delia. She rubbed her eyes and before she knew it, Stacey left.

"You guys, I know where she is" said Delia. The three woman ran to the town square and found the girl lying on the floor.

A fallen angel was in the touching range of Delia, she was in utter shock.

READERS NOTE:

Thanks guys for waiting all this time to finally get the read the sequel!!!!!! ~ I hope you all enjoy and I plan to make 21 more chapters for this sequel!!! Enjoy R & R If you wish.... ;)

**_~*~C.A.S~*~_**


	17. THΕ ÐĄRΚЭNΙПG: Chapter 2: Fallen

**Readers note:** Hi guys! ~ Ghost Whisperer is back. This is the sequel to GHOST WHISPERER: The rising of the underworld! To explain what's happening, I am posting this still on this story, but think of it as PART TWO! I hope you enjoy, I plan to have 22 chapters in this part.! Enjoy!!!!!! :):):)

**GH****Ѻ****ST WHISPERER**

**THΕ ÐĄRΚЭNΙПG **

Chapter 2

"Fallen Angel"

Delia walked up to the woman sitting down, with her blonde hair dropped over her face. Delia figured that the girl was nervous and didn't want to talk to anyone, scared, and alone. Delia touched the woman on the shoulder and she looked up.

"Who are you?!" asked the angel. Beth's mother tried to comfort her by saying that they wanted to help her and they know who she is.

"It's okay, we know who you are" said Beth's mother. The angel looked at them and started to shake.

"That's the thing, I don't know who I am" said the angel. The woman were in shock to know that they have a fallen angel with no memory to work with.

"I've been seeing people, but not people. These people, are dead" she explained. Delia knew she was talking about ghosts.

"Ghosts?" Delia asked. She nodded her head and Beth rolled her eyes.

"Great, more of us" Beth said. Delia looked around and noticed that Ned was walking down the street heading to them.

"Ned!" yelled Delia. She ran over to him and shook him by the shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing out here! Why aren't you at the hospital?" asked angered Delia. Ned didn't answer. All Ned did was place an evil half grin on his face and disappeared.

"What?" asked Delia.

"Ned! Ned!" screamed Delia. Beth and her mother looked around for Ned, but there was no sight of him. Delia ran back to Melinda's mom and grandmother and asked if they saw Ned.

"Where is he?" screamed Delia. All the four woman heard the loud piercing laugh that echoed endlessly around their surroundings, sending morbid chills down their spins.

**_Hospital _**

Doctor Bryce got up from being injected with the needle and helped Jim up from the ground. For some reason, doctor Bryce had a feeling she saw someone possess Ned. She didn't believe it at first, but then the memory came as clear as water in her mind and she needed to find him fast.

"Jim, if you don't believe, it's fine, but I think Ned is not himself" she said to him. Jim looked around while dusting off his shirt.

"What do you mean?" asked Jim. Bryce tried to think of a way to tell him.

"I think he might be possessed" she said. Jim remembered something that fits what she was saying.

"You're right!" Jim answered.

"Come on, we need to find my wife, that's where Romano is taking him" said Jim. Bryce grabbed her coat and the two ran to her car. The two drove down the streets fast to find Melinda and everyone else because Jim had no doubt that Ned\Romano would want Melinda dead.

"Can you go any quicker?" asked Jim. Bryce drove a quick as possible. Jim was starting to loose his patience for if they didn't drive any faster, the fear of him loosing his wife was getting stronger. Jim yelled once again. It was hard for Bryce to see anyone on the roads, and she had to be careful while driving.

_**Andrea's Apartment **_

Melinda and Andrea walked to her old apartment. Andrea looked at it and noticed it was still not being used.

"Melinda, is no one using this?" asked Andrea. Melinda shook her head and looked up at the top window.

"No, most of your old furniture it still there, no one came to claim it" said Melinda.

"Not even my own brother?" asked Andrea. Melinda shook her head. Andrea needed a place to stay while she was on this earth and looked around for a person so she can rent her old apartment.

"Mel, where's the manager?" asked Andrea. Melinda stopped Andrea from walking any further.

"Andrea, everyone thinks your dead still. Come with me to my house, and stay with Jim and I" said Melinda. Andrea smiled and hugged her. She knew Melinda was a really good friend. Andrea looked up at her old apartment and asked to see if they wanted to go look at it. The two girls walked to Andrea's apartment and turned on the light.

"Light still works I guess" said Andrea. Melinda smiled.

"I come in here once in awhile and just clean your stuff, replace things. It may sound weird, but I always think that your there" said Melinda. Andrea smiled as well.

"I was" Andrea replied. Andrea touched her TV screen and sat down on the dusty bed.

"So many memories, watching Survivor on Thursday nights eating a big tub of ice cream" laughed Andrea.

"Ou, Mel, Ice cream, do you have any?" asked Andrea in desperate need of some comfort food. Melinda smiled and nodded yes. The two girls were about to walk out the door when Melinda bent down and felt her baby feeling pain.

"Melinda, what's wrong?" asked Andrea. Melinda started to feel the pain increase all over her body. Melinda was afraid she was loosing her baby.

_**Streets of Grandview **_

Bryce drove faster down the road and Jim continued to get worried. As Bryce was driving she stopped for a light and Jim grabbed the wheel and pressed the gas.

"What are you doing!?!" yelled Bryce. Jim pressed the gas harder. She took the wheel and turned it the other way because she saw people walking across the road.

"Watch out!" screamed Bryce. The car hit the person that was crossing the road and Bryce turned the wheel which made the car spin out of control and hit a light post. The car siren continued to beep as the two stepped out of the car and saw the body of the person they hit. Jim was in shock. Bryce touched the side of the persons neck and said that they were dead.

"Dead" yelled Bryce with sadness. Jim couldn't believe what he had done. Someone close and dear to Melinda and him was now a victim to a car accident.

To be Continued.............


	18. THΕ ÐĄRΚЭNΙПG: Chapter 3: Evil

**Readers note:** Hi guys! ~ Ghost Whisperer is back. This is the sequel to GHOST WHISPERER: The rising of the underworld! To explain what's happening, I am posting this still on this story, but think of it as PART TWO! I hope you enjoy, I plan to have 22 chapters in this part.! Enjoy!!!!!! :):):)

**GH****Ѻ****ST WHISPERER**

**THΕ ÐĄRΚЭNΙПG **

Chapter 3

"Evil"

Evil it's self walked around the dampened earth of the Underneath, waiting patiently for Romano to return. Romano had been trying to possess a body for awhile now, and it was finally time for him to meet his match. Ned\Romano walked up to a little girl.

"I found a young one" said Romano. The little girl walked around, scanning everything that was Ned and walked back in front of him.

"It will do for now" she giggled. Romano looked at the church door in the Underneath and smiled.

"So when are we going to open it?" asked Romano. The little girl, whom Evil possessed walked up to the door and tried to open it.

"I can't, I'm not the one to open it" she replied. Romano looked confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Romano. The little girl turned into a janitor guy wearing a blue jumpsuit and walked around.

"Because, I'm not _she who will open the gates of Hell_" said Lucifer. Romano finally knew that Melinda was the one destined to open the gates of hell to release the crowds of evil spirits. Lucifer and Romano walked to the outside of Grandview and watched as the final moments of light in Grandview faded away as the "Darkening" stage had just begun.

Dark luminous clouds covered the skies of Grandview and death as you know will soon come.

**_Eli's Office _**

Eli had been reading books stacked up to his head for hours and hours on "Evil". Eli had always none something unexplained will happen in his life, but he would of never guessed that he was up against "Evil" it's self.

The information that Eli had found was shocking and scary.

"Holly Crap!" yelled Eli. Eli looked around and noticed that Payne wasn't beside him anymore.

"Where in the hell?" asked Eli to himself.

Someone was watching him, someone who wanted him dead.

_**Streets of Grandview **_

Bryce and Jim stood there, upset and angered, that they had killed someone.

"What should we do?" asked Bryce. Jim was speechless.

"Let's call the police, it was an accident!" yelled Jim. Bryce stared to panic.

"Did you feel his pulse again?" asked Bryce. Jim ran over to check the man's pulse, but there was no heart beat, not even one.

Jim and Bryce called the police and waited for them to come in the dark. Payne's body was covered in blood and his spirit had left the body. Payne was dead.

_**Andrea's Apartment **_

Melinda sat down on the dusty bed and Andrea held her.

"Melinda, what's wrong?" asked Andrea. Melinda's pain had finally stopped.

"I think it was nothing, just a serious movement in the baby zone" giggled Melinda. Andrea was still a little nervous about the whole thing. As Andrea opened the door, about the walk down the metal steps to the bottom floor, Melinda's pain started again. Melinda realized that danger was ahead, and the baby was warning her.

"Andrea, don't walk any further" said Melinda. She walked over to the first step and gave it a light kick. The whole amount of steps fell down and whoever was on them would of died.

"Mel?" said Andrea confused.

"My baby told me" said Melinda. Andrea was speechless.

"Don't ask" laughed Melinda.

As Melinda and Andrea walked out the door, someone called Melinda's name. Melinda turned around and noticed Payne beside her.

"Rick?" asked Melinda. Melinda realized that Payne was dead. She started to tear up.

"Mel, someones after me, I think he it said he was "evil" explained Payne. Melinda knew that the fight had just begun.


	19. THΕ ÐĄRΚЭNΙПG: Chapter 4: Needs

**Readers note:** Hi guys! ~ Ghost Whisperer is back. This is the sequel to GHOST WHISPERER: The rising of the underworld! To explain what's happening, I am posting this still on this story, but think of it as PART TWO! I hope you enjoy, I plan to have 22 chapters in this part.! Enjoy!!!!!! :):):)

**GH****Ѻ****ST WHISPERER**

**THΕ ÐĄRΚЭNΙПG **

Chapter 4

"Needs"

Andrea and Melinda sat down and ate some delicious ice cream from the container. Andrea giggled as she shoved this massive spoon full of ice cream into her mouth and dropped some on her shirt.

"Melinda, I haven't had ice cream in years" said Andrea smiling. Melinda smiled.

"Well eat up, I've been eating too much lately!" laughed Melinda. Andrea grabbed a bowl and decided to eat like a normal human.

"This baby loves her ice cream" said Melinda. Payne sat on the other end of the table, wanting ice cream himself.

"You know, this sucks, not being able to eat creamy goodness" said Payne. Melinda looked over and giggled with Melinda.

"Rick, you will love it up there" said Andrea. Melinda brought out some cookies from the cabinet and was shocked to hear Andrea say that.

"Andrea, you can see him?" asked Melinda. Andrea put down her spoon and looked at Payne.

"Is he the one with the cute face and the gray suit, blondish hair?" asked Andrea. Melinda smiled.

"yes" the two girls laughed, and whispered to each other.

Payne rolled his eyes but then thought that, yes, this was a compliment. He has always had woman hitting on him.

"Well now of course that when I'm dead, you hit on me" said Payne to Melinda. Melinda rolled her eyes as well and Andrea ate two cookies at once.

"You pig" said Melinda. Andrea looked at Melinda with these sassy looks.

"ugh, witch" yelled Andrea. Melinda smiled and was shocked at the same time. The two girls laughed as they insulted each other. Payne sat there just bored, he was dead now, that was the bitter truth. He watched two girls fulfill their needs.

As Andrea took a bite of her cookie and the doorbell rang. Melinda left Payne and Andrea sitting at the table while she walked to answer the door.

"Coming" said Melinda. Meanwhile, Payne and Andrea talked for a bit as she cleaned her bowl under the running water. But Andrea saw something at the window.

Melinda opened the door to see Delia with Beth and her grandmother. Also, she so the woman who her Grandmother thought was a fallen angel. Melinda greeted them, but when Andrea yelled for Melinda from the kitchen all four woman ran to the kitchen and noticed Ned standing at the window.

"Mel, is he a ghost?" asked Andrea. Delia, Beth, and her grandmother all knew that wasn't Ned, Romano. Romano held out a gun, aimed it, and shot it.

To be Continued..........


	20. THΕ ÐĄRΚЭNΙПG: Blood Ties

**Readers Note: **Hi Y'all! This is the longest time it took me to update. I hope you enjoy this; I have revised this like five thousand times! Enjoy...

**GHѺST WHISPERER **

**THΕ ÐĄRΚЭNΙПG **

Chapter 5

"Blood Ties"

The young woman fell to the ground, with a bullet wound in her chest. Melinda crawled to her aid, trying to apply pressure on the wound. Andrea ran down the hallway and grabbed a towel from the linen closet near-by, to help with the mess. Melinda placed her right hand on the woman's chest, trying to stop it from bleeding. Abruptly, the blood started to drip onto the dark, hardwood floor. What once was a dry wound, turned into a stream of unwanted red. The blood swerved on the floor, creating a certain image on the floor. Andrea looked at the stream of blood and followed along side with the picture it was creating. Melinda looked into the angel's eyes and smiled.

"It's going to be okay, trust me" she said. "Just hold on here. I need to apply pressure on your wound, it's pretty big"

The fallen angel didn't agree. She held Melinda's arm and looked into Melinda's eyes.

"Just make the right choice" she said, shaking from the pain. Melinda didn't know what she was talking about. She noticed that the angel's eyes were closing slowly, fading away.

"No, wait! What choice do I have to make?" she asked, trying to bring back the soul to her body. It wasn't working; the angel's soul was back into heaven, not able to help. Her body suddenly turned cold and stiff, all life had been taken away from her from a little piece of metal.

"What choice do I have to make?" she asked, crying. Andrea shook her head, looking down at the blood on the floor.

"Andrea, how am I going to stop this?" she asked. Melinda begged, trying to gain Andrea's attention. "Romano has his conduit now, Ned. We need to get Delia's son back" Andrea wasn't paying attention to Melinda's ranting. She was looking at the blood that was on the floor of Melinda's house.

"Andrea, I can clean that up later" she shouted, trying to talk about what was most important.

"Mel! Look at the floor" she said, pointing to the symbol that was created on the floor by the split blood of an angel. That's one of the steps to the movement. When an angel's blood spills, the next step should awaken" she frowned, glancing at the hardwood. Melinda placed the body of the young woman on the floor gently and placed the green towel onto of her face. She walked over to Andrea and looked at the symbol created in blood.

"What is it?" she asked. Andrea didn't know what to say.

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with the Book of Changes" she said. Melinda didn't know what to say.

"Book of Changes?" she asked, curious.

"I have no time to explain right now Melinda, just come with me" she said, walking to the front door. Delia and Beth followed. Melinda noticed that her grandmother wasn't there.

"Where's grandma?" she asked. Beth shook her head.

"Melinda, she said that she had some business, you know, elsewhere" she said, pointing to the ceiling.

"Heaven?"

"I guess you can say that. Is my job down now, you know, I have to work in the morning" said Beth. Melinda was utterly shocked.

"Excuse me? Mom, you don't understand, this is about the end of the world. You think this is less important than your job?"

"Mel, of course not. I just think that you should solve your own problems. You shouldn't need the aid of your friends and family to stop your mistakes. I know you have what it takes to stop whatever is rising." she said, walking out of the door. Melinda couldn't battle this alone, it was too scary. Everything is she worked for was going down the drain, her friends were dropping like flies. What was she going to do?


End file.
